


A Date?

by Python07



Series: King and Country [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Young Armand and Jean before Kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: All Armand and Jean do is fight and fuck and their friends are getting annoyed.





	1. “Because you’ve been all brooding and moody lately.”

“I don’t see--” Belgard started as the three of them slipped inside the main doors. 

Gaston elbowed him but smiled. “Shh. It’s a library.”

Belgard rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side to signal them to step into the corner, out of the way. He grudgingly lowered his voice. “I know. I still say this isn’t the best place for this.”

“Armand’s comfortable here,” Gaston answered patiently even though they’d been debating this all morning. 

“Course he is,” Belgard drawled. “But--”

“And,” Gaston interrupted, drawing the word out. “Ax thinks this is as close to neutral ground as we’re going to get.”

Belgard folded his arms across his chest. “Let’s just get this over with. We have tickets for the match tonight.”

Gaston smirked. “Then stop arguing.”

Jean ignored them. He looked around and shifted nervously. He jammed his hands into his pockets.

It wasn’t their clothing that made them stick out. Plenty of patrons wore only jeans and sweatshirts. In fact, since it was a university library, most of the students were disheveled in one way or another. It was the way they carried themselves and Jean knew it.

Gaston latched onto Jean’s arm and gave an encouraging squeeze. He batted his eyelashes. “And maybe you’ll remember not to start shouting,” he teased, but there was a firm line underneath.

Jean scowled but didn’t pull away. “He starts it.”

Belgard rolled his eyes again. “You both start it.”

Jean opened his mouth but Gaston spoke up first. Gaston kept his grip on Jean’s arm. “Belgard, can you start on the third floor?” he suggested easily. “Jean and I will start here and we’ll meet on two?”

“Fine,” Belgard let out in a bored sigh. “You’re paying for the beer tonight.”

Gaston’s smile didn’t waver. “No problem,” he readily agreed.

Belgard muttered under his breath, turned, and headed for the nearest staircase.

Gaston tugged Jean’s arm. He kept his voice low, nice and easy. “Come on.”

“Why are you pushing this?” Jean grumbled but let Gaston pull him along.

Gaston smirked. “Because you’ve been all brooding and moody lately.”

Jean kept his eyes anywhere except for Gaston’s face. “Have not.”

Gaston laughed. His eyes got wide and he clapped his free hand over his mouth. He took a deep breath and flashed an unrepentant grin even though Jean still refused to look at him. He leaned in close to Jean’s ear. “Have to. Deny it all you want but you’re crazy about him.”

They moved deeper into the library, past the main desk. There were rows and rows of bookshelves and tables interspersed between. Students sat at most tables, heads down, pouring over their books and scribbling in their notebooks.

“Make it he drives me crazy,” Jean hissed under his breath.

Gaston smothered another laugh and dragged Jean behind the furthest shelf near the wall. He glanced around to make sure they were alone. He regarded Jean seriously. “Look, all you two is fight and fuck. It’s time for you to have an actual date and talk.” He paused for a moment and watched Jean grope for a reply. “Not shout,” he added, clear and succinct.

Jean stuck his chin out stubbornly. “Tell him, not me.”

Gaston thumped Jean’s shoulder. “I’m telling you.” 

Jean bared his teeth. “I don’t want to see that asshole, let alone talk to him.”

“That might work if I didn’t know you,” Gaston shot back. “You will ask Armand out. He will say yes. The two of you are going to work out your issues and put the rest of us out of our misery.” He thumped Jean again. “And that’s for making me sound like one of Mum’s talk shows.”

Jean rubbed his shoulder. “Okay,” he murmured petulantly. “What if he says no?”

Gaston tugged Jean towards the staircase up to the second floor. He smiled brightly. “He won’t.”


	2. “Unlikely isn’t impossible.”

Armand was at his favorite table in the far corner of the second floor of the library. It was hidden by shelves, next to the window, so there was plenty of natural light. He had three books open before him and his notebook. His backpack sat on the chair next to him.

He lost track of time. His curls were messy from him tugging on his hair while in deep thought or frustration. The words began to blur in front of him and he couldn’t concentrate. He just blinked when a note was slipped under his nose. On it was written a simple hi and a smiley face.

He frowned. He looked up to see Ax across from him. He arched an eyebrow and Ax just gave a shit eating grin.

He rolled his eyes, balled up the note, and threw the paper ball at Ax. Then he made a show of looking back down at his work. Another note appeared on top of the paragraph he was trying to read: You can’t ignore me.

He again balled up the note. He flicked it back at Ax without looking. A few seconds later, there was another note in Ax’s messy scrawl: I’m not going away.

He tore that note to pieces and swept them aside. He still didn’t look at Ax. Another note appeared: It’s time for a break.

In five quick folds, the note was a paper airplane and set to the side. He continued to ignore Ax. He turned the page in his book. Then came the fifth note. This time the letters were bigger and in all caps: IF YOU DON’T COME WITH ME, I’M GOING TO MAKE A SCENE AND GET US BOTH KICKED OUT.

Armand sighed heavily. He shot Ax an unimpressed look but used the latest note as a bookmark and closed the book. He stood and stretched. He tilted his head for Ax to lead the way. He left his books and bag at the table.

When they got out into the autumn sunshine, Ax threw an arm around Armand. “Vitamin D, man, haven’t you heard of it? Fifteen minutes of sun for your daily dose.”

“I was sitting by the window,” Armand pointed out but made no move to get away from Ax.

“Not the same.” Ax led Armand to where Joseph was already sitting in the grass under a large tree. He pushed Armand to sit and plopped down on his other side.

Joseph gave a small smile. He pressed a can of cola and a wrapped sandwich into Armand’s hands. Then he tossed a sandwich and an apple to Ax. He unwrapped his own food and started eating.

Ax nudged Armand. “Don’t even try. We know you skipped breakfast. It’s ham and cheese just the way you like it.”

Armand rested his back against the tree trunk. He popped the top on the can and took a drink. “I wasn’t going to.”

“Right,” Ax drawled playfully, drawing the word out to three syllables. “Hey, Joseph, we got any root beer?”

Joseph reached around Armand to give Ax a can. He took a drink from his own can of cola. He went back to silently eating.

Armand would never admit it to them but it was nice being outside. It was nice to just be able to sit with his friends and think of nothing more besides a simple lunch, the light breeze, the different color leaves, and the soft sunshine. He could just be.

Ax finished half his sandwich before he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “I have a question.”

Armand swallowed. He let out an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, no.”

Ax laughed. “Oh, come on.”

Armand took another drink and waited until his throat was clear. “What is it?”

Ax smirked evilly. “Have you ever thought that maybe you and Jean should go on a date like two normal people?”

Armand tensed. He glanced at Joseph but Joseph only nodded in agreement with Ax. “What?”

“Think about it.” Ax took another bite and covered his mouth as he spoke. “You two either fight or fuck. How about some kind of middle ground where you two can talk? Like a date.”

“Who said I was normal?” Armand shot back as he rewrapped what was left of his sandwich. He finished his cola. Then he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He faced straight ahead. “And Jean and I are not a couple. There’s very little talking involved.”

Ax snickered. “No, there’s shouting.”

“That’s him,” Armand said flatly. He buried his face in his knees.

Ax kept his voice light and teasing. “You don’t have to shout to blister paint from a wall.”

Joseph wrapped an arm around Armand’s rigid form. He rubbed Armand’s shoulder. He glared at Ax over the top of Armand’s head as if to say that Ax was not helping.

Ax grinned back unrepentantly. “Think about it.” He moved to his knees and planted himself in front of Armand. He ducked his head to try to catch Armand’s gaze. “You might discover some new things to fight and then fuck about if you have a conversation. Have it during a meal and you will have fuel for the after dinner exercise.”

Armand leaned into Joseph’s warmth. His voice was muffled. “What do you think we’d talk about? It’s not like we have a lot in common.”

Ax threw his hands up dramatically. “That’s the point of the date, to find out what else you might have in common.” He poked the top of Armand’s head. “Really, Armand, has it been long enough that you’ve forgotten how this works?”

Armand raised his head to look at Ax. There was no anger, but an old hurt in his eyes. “I’d rather not go over that disaster with Concini.”

Joseph tightened his grip around Armand. His scowl in Ax’s direction spoke volumes about his displeasure at Ax’s supreme lack of tact. He bared his teeth.

Ax winced, but tried to keep it upbeat. “Well, you can be certain a relationship with Jean wouldn’t end the same way. Those two are alike as chalk and cheese, as my old nanny would say.”

Armand shrugged helplessly. “He taught me that I don’t do relationships well.”

“He wasn’t part of the problem at all, a veritable saint for putting up with you.” Ax snorted disdainfully. “Bullshit.”

“Ax, it’s not…I can’t…” Armand’s voice trailed off. He stopped meeting Ax’s eyes. He shook his head in frustration. “Piss off and mind your own business for once.”

Ax cupped Armand’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “Just consider it.”

“Why is this so important to you?” Armand whispered. “Why don’t you worry about your own love life?”

Ax pulled away just enough to smirk at Armand. “Because, unlike you, I actually attempt to have a love life.” He arched his eyebrows suggestively. “You know, without having someone literally stick his tongue down my throat and ravish me at a club to indicate interest.”

Armand glared. “As I recall, you two forced me out that night and plied me with drinks.”

“Yes,” Ax exclaimed. He waved his hands in agitation. “In hopes that you’d flirt a little and maybe hook up with someone.”

“Congrats,” Armand drawled sarcastically. “I did.”

“Not because of any effort you put into it. He crawled into your lap.”

“And?” Armand asked at somewhat of a loss. “We both got what we wanted. Why should we turn this into something it’s not?”

Joseph gently prodded Ax with his foot to take it easy.

Ax grabbed Armand’s hands and squeezed. He gave an encouraging smile. “Why are you afraid to see if there could be more? Worst case scenario, you decide that all you really want to do is fight or fuck. Best case scenario, you have a boyfriend to introduce to your mother.”

“Boyfriend?” Armand scoffed. “He’s not even twenty. Besides,” he added barely loud enough for Ax to hear, “I’m not boyfriend material.”

Ax didn’t let go. “Let the boy give his opinion on that. Or do you plan on letting that Italian douche limit your life forever?”

Armand sighed wearily. “You don’t get it. I’m…me.” He ducked his head as if that could be something to be ashamed of. “Brilliant, sarcastic, socially inept, prone to getting buried in my work, and much too intense.” 

Ax flicked Armand’s ear to get his attention. One end of Ax’s mouth quirked up in the face of Armand’s annoyance. “Which the boy seems to find appealing.”

“Jean just likes to get under my skin.”

“Yes, he does,” Ax agreed. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes but his voice was warm and earnest. “How many others have cared enough to do that? Or known you well enough to do it as well as he has?”

“Cared enough? He drives me up the wall.”

“Because he likes seeing you react.”

Armand pulled one of his hands away to pinch the bridge of his nose. He shut his eyes. “I feel like we’re going in circles. What’s the point of all this again?”

“That you and the boy could share more than just a bed,” Ax answered patiently.

Armand kept his eyes closed. “I find it unlikely.”

Ax planted a sloppy kiss on Armand’s cheek. “Unlikely isn’t impossible.”

Armand started to pull away from them. “Your fifteen minutes is more than up. I’m going back inside.”

Joseph gave Armand one last squeeze and let go. 

Ax sprawled back to lay spread eagle on the grass. “Fine. Fine,” he groused. He threw an arm over his eyes like a classic movie heroine. “Go back to your books and turn into a spinster aunt.”

Armand stood and stretched. He lightly kicked Ax’s foot. “Don’t you have someone else to harass?”

Ax waved that off. “Not anyone who needs me as much as you do.”

“Right. What would I do without you?”

Ax propped himself up on his elbows. “Perish of thirst or hunger as you bury yourself in books.”

Armand took the can of cola and the granola bar that Joseph held up to him. “I’m not quite that hopeless. I do have other interests.”

Ax replied with his most unimpressed eyebrow and waited.

Armand strengthened up. “My fencing and aikido instructors are quite pleased with me.” He kicked Ax’s foot again. “And I think you’ve distracted me long enough. I have work to do.”

Ax looked around for a moment before waving him off. “Far be it for me to stop you.”

Armand went back inside and found his table undisturbed. He stashed the soda and granola bar in his bag for later. He tried to find his place in his book. He was almost back in the zone where he could ignore the rest of the world when someone heavily dropped into the chair across from him. He looked up, preparing to let Ax have it, but Jean was there staring at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you of course.” Jean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Wanted to ask you something.”

Armand frowned. “I don’t have time to fight with you, Jean.”

Jean grunted. “I was hoping this wouldn’t end in a fight.”

Armand dropped his pencil and sat back. His tone was dry and amused. “Since you’ve traversed unknown territory by coming into the library, I could at least listen.”

Jean dropped his gaze and flushed in embarrassment. “Could you at least try to be less of an asshole for a minute?”

“All right,” Armand replied magnanimously. “One minute.”

“They thought you might be more amenable if I approached you on your own turf,” Jean grumbled. “Apparently not.”

Armand smirked. “Amenable and apparently. We are using big words today.”

Jean growled in warning. “Christ, you’re in rare form today. I was going to ask nicely, but fuck it.” He bit the next words out as if they offended him. “Hey, asshole, want to go out on a date?”

Armand’s eyes got wide. “You and me?” he asked at a loss. He ran a hand through his hair. “A date?”

“Yeah,” Jean spit out. He glared at Armand as if daring him to fight. “Need me to define the concept?”

Armand took a moment to clear his throat. He held his hands up. “That won’t be necessary.” He smiled softly. “I apologize for being rude. When and Where?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Slowlymychaos over on tumblr. I read one of her Trevilieu shitposts and this fic was born.
> 
> https://slowlymychaos.tumblr.com/post/172067254826/my-trevilieu


End file.
